50 sentences meme on D27
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Tsuna had to part with Dino and marry Kyoko. 50 sentences meme on D27.


Pairing: D27, mentions of 27K

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_ except my angsty vision of D27 relationship

Warnings: _insanely_ bad punctuation

A/N: this fic has been translated into Vietnamese by wonderful SkyLight272

and can be found on VnSharing as [KHR][Oneshot] 50 sentences meme on D27.

* * *

><p>#01 – Ring<p>

Dino once promised Tsuna, that he would help him choose a ring for Kyoko-chan, but now, as he watched the teenager sleeping peacefully next to him, he didn't think he could keep his word.

#02 – Hero

Tsuna had always admired how strong, and kind, and cool Dino-san was, and he wanted to be like him one day, but in all honesty, what he admired the most, was that he didn't stop being a klutz somewhere along the way.

#03 – Memory

_Memory is a tricky and merciless bastard_, Tsunayoshi thought, as he looked at Kyoko's naked arms, and remembered every inch of Dino's body, and how it felt under his fingers.

#04 – Box

The night Dino-san finally left for Italy, not to ever come back to him again, Tsuna threw the damned Vongola box against the door, and cursed his fate with more _resolve_ then ever.

#05 – Run

Dino always held his breath when he heard Tsuna running down the stairs to greet him; partly because he was happy he hurried, and partly because he was worried that he might hurt himself.

#06 – Hurricane

Whenever Dino-san was the one to wake up early and make breakfast, the kitchen looked like a hurricane had hit it, and it always made Tsuna smile.

#07 – Wings

When Tsuna, shuddering under the touch, asked sleepily against a pillow what he was doing, Dino simply answered that he was drawing wings for his _angelo_.

#08 – Cold

As stupid and sappy as it sounded, his bed really did feel colder when Dino-san wasn't there with him.

#09 – Red

When Dino-san gave him a Porsche for his sixteen birthday, Tsuna first thought about murdering him, and then about doing perverted things with him in the backseat, which made the color of his cheeks perfectly match the car's.

#10 – Drink

All Dino could do at Tsunayoshi's wedding was drink, really.

#11 – Midnight

The phone rang precisely the minute he turned eighteen, and Tsuna knew this call was from Dino-san, because he waited for this moment more than anyone; as if he wasn't the one to decide he had to wait in the first place.

#12 – Temptation

Dino found himself avoiding Tsunayoshi whenever Reborn summoned him to the Vongola headquarters, because all of it was still too fresh and vivid, and the temptation to push him against the wall and devour whole was just too great.

#13 – View

Whenever Tsuna looked outside a window, he always wondered what was Dino-san seeing at the moment, and really hoped, in all his naivety, that it was a nice view.

#14 – Music

It didn't really matter that they didn't like the same music, because there was never any silence to fill with it anyway; they always had something to talk about after long weeks of separation.

#15 – Silk

Tsuna loved the feel of Dino-san's cold silk sheets against his back, because that was the only thing, which kept him from feeling he was going to completely burn to ashes.

#16 – Cover

_Cover for me_, he whispered to confused Gokudera-kun, as he grabbed his schoolbag and skipped the last period to meet Dino-san.

#17 – Promise

_Promise me you will _never_ go to Hibari-san after we break up, because it would _kill_ me._

#18 – Dream

At first, Tsunayoshi didn't know, whether he should be grateful, or resent the fact, that he saw Dino in his dream, but when he closed his eyes again, the image still lingering on his eyelids, he was grateful.

#19 – Candle

_The thing about candles_, Reborn said once, _is that even though they're warm and bright, their flame always flickers and dies in the end._

#20 – Talent

Tsuna really didn't mind how pathetic Dino-san was without his men around, but he truly wished from the bottom of his heart, that they wouldn't have to make love with, say, Romario watching.

#21 – Silence

There was a momentary, but somehow really heavy silence, before a confident and happy _I do_ escaped Tsunayoshi's lips.

#22 – Journey

They say it's not about the destination, but about the journey, but Dino would disagree every time he boarded a plane.

#23 – Fire

Dino-san literally set Tsuna on fire, only once though.

#24 – Strength

Although Tsuna was much stronger than him, Dino rarely showed his weakness and fear, but _because_ Tsuna was much stronger than him, he sometimes couldn't help but depended on it completely.

#25 – Mask

Tsunayoshi could no longer tell, whether the mask he was wearing became his true face, or if it still could crumble at the most undesirable moment, and ruin everything.

#26 – Ice

_Why would I _ever_ go to Kyoya the Ice Queen for something other than good beating? _

#27 – Fall

Dino's fall for young Tsuna was, in all honesty, the same as any other fall of his – sudden, unsupervised, violent, and quite painfully confusing.

#28 – Forgotten

Of course they didn't think about it all the time, after all, they were busy being happy; but they had never really forgotten about it, either.

#29 – Dance

When Tsuna refused to be taught how to dance in Romario's presence, he regretted it in no time, because not only was he in danger of loosing a foot or two, but also realized he was in love.

#30 – Body

At seventeen, Tsuna would hate this ugly body of his that Dino-san wouldn't want to touch, until he found out it was never the issue, and then he would hate Dino-san's stupid moral righteousness instead.

#31 – Scared

Tsuna would never let Dino-san know, just how much scared he was of the mere thought, that each day could be their last, because Dino-san was already scared for the both of them, as much as he tried to hide it.

#32 – Farewells

Dino would gladly relive every single one of the countless farewells they bid so far, just to avoid bidding that final one.

#33 – World

Dino didn't want to show Tsuna the world, he wanted to give it to him.

#34 – Formal

Tsunayoshi never knew what true pain was until Dino called him Juudaime.

#35 – Fever

Tsunayoshi never went home when he was seriously sick, because he didn't want to accidentally call out Dino's name instead of his wife's.

#36 – Laugh

Dino really didn't want to laugh, when Tsuna told him, that Kyoko-chan had just confessed to him, but he found it utterly hilarious for some reason; maybe because it was Tsuna's twentieth birthday party, and he was slightly drunk on wine.

# 37 – Lies

Tsunayoshi liked to believe he was telling the truth, when he told Kyoko he loved her more than anything, but somehow he felt guilty every time.

#38 – Forever

They both knew from the start, that they never had any _forever_, so why did it hurt so much?

#39 – Overwhelmed

When they made love for the first time, Tsuna found himself simply overwhelmed by the strangest mixture of pain, pleasure, fear, and heat; and it was way beyond _anything_ he could ever imagine as overwhelming.

#40 – Whisper

All the _I love you_'s between them were always whispered, even though they knew, there was no way anyone would hear them.

#41 – Wait

_I will always wait for you, Dino-san, always. _

#42 – Talk

_I wish you could talk to me, Tsu-kun, because I can see you're in pain, and you won't let me do anything about it, and it makes me feel I couldn't even if you told me, _Kyoko whispered, and it _really_ made Tsunayoshi feel like scum.

#43 – Search

Had Tsuna done his research, he would have been less surprised at the fact, that Dino-san was definitely _searching_ for something there; but either way, he figured everything out, when Dino-san finally _found_ it.

#44 – Hope

_It's ironic, how we can dread things we once hoped for_, Tsuna thought, every time his eyes accidentally met Kyoko-chan's.

#45 – Eclipse

When they all went to the cinema to see some vampire movie, the title of which escaped Tsuna, nobody noticed, that he and Dino-san sneaked out to the restroom, as all the girls were sobbing, boys were sleeping, and Gokudera-kun was immersed in taking notes.

#46 – Gravity

For Tsunayoshi, trying to stay away from Dino, was like trying to defy gravity, and he couldn't comprehend, how in the world was he able to manage that.

#47 – Highway

Driving some Arizona highway, Dino finally understood what they all meant about that journey/destination thing.

#48 – Unknown

They both knew that one day, Kyoko-chan would finally confess to Tsuna, and he would accept her, and marry her eventually; they just didn't know _when_ it would happen.

#49 – Lock

_I'm going to lock you somewhere no one will find you, and destroy the whole Vongola family._

#50 – Breathe

Dino didn't immediately hung up after Tsuna finally fell asleep, and just listened to him breathe for a while.

* * *

><p><span>Thank you for reading.<span>


End file.
